<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pensamientos aleatorios de mi persona by JiYeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323662">Pensamientos aleatorios de mi persona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiYeol/pseuds/JiYeol'>JiYeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiYeol/pseuds/JiYeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un punto donde mi mente empieza hace un corto circuito. Pensando en como lidiar con ello, decidí que escribir lo que pienso cuando estoy en mi punto más bajo podría ayudar de alguna manera.<br/>Tal vez para ver que tan mal estoy, si he mejorado o empeorado. </p><p>Si de alguna manera, logro ser coherente conmigo misma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pensamientos aleatorios de mi persona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No tomes mucha importancia de esto, esta bien si no es de tu agrado pero ya ha dejado de importarme un poco lo que es agradable para otros o no.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El aire fresco sobre mi rostro febril, me recordó que aun estaba vivo. Aún cuando lo único que podía pensar estos últimos días era en morir, naturalmente los pensamientos negativos tomaron parte de mi mente como una rutina.</p><p>Un mantra grabado en lo profundo de mi alma dispuesto a no abandonarme jamás. Podría tener el amor de genta a mi alrededor pero aun eran desconocidas, incluso si estaban junto a mi desde mi nacimiento. </p><p>La carga emocional se fue haciendo una montaña acumulada de nieve y sabia que, en cualquier  momento, una avalancha enorme vendría. Ya había pasado antes, pequeños deslices de nieve surgían cuando mis sentimientos se sobrecargaban, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que un día no fura más un desliz, sino, algo más grande, mas peligroso. </p><p>A diferencia de los expertos en el esquí, yo no podría sobrevivir o esquivar una. Sería arrastrada en ella, hundiéndome en la fría nieve, congelándome hasta los huesos, en lugar frío y oscuro, donde el aire se iría poco a poco antes de que alguna ayuda pueda llegar, porque nadie sabría lo que sucedería, porque no habría nadie a quien tuvieras la confianza de decirle.</p><p>Y entonces, el viento agito mi cabello, con fuerza ondeante detrás de mi. Estaba vivo, aun respiraba pero ¿por cuanto tiempo más? ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de ser un cobarde? ¿Cuándo sería lo suficientemente valiente para dejar de estar viva?</p><p>Alto.</p><p>Detente.</p><p>Es hora de tomar un respiro. No me hacía bien esto, debería detenerme, parar de pensar.</p><p>Si no, no tendría fin, correría sin parar, dando vueltas sin poder detenerme. Me volvería loca pensando en "qué sería sí..." pero la realidad no era esa, no importa el que sería sí, importaba el futuro. Por que el pasado era eso, algo insignificante que ya había pasado, tiempo atrás, incluso el presente no importaba mucho. Hace dos segundos era el presente, ahora era el pasado, pero... el futuro lejano, el futuro de un año, dos, tres o más, ese era el que importaba. </p><p>¿Quién soy? ¿Quién quiero ser? </p><p>¿Arrepentimientos? Sí, un montón. </p><p>¿Cobarde? Demasiado.</p><p>¿Vivir o morir? Lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>No solo el viento fue quién me recordó que mi corazón aun latía fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, esa pequeña sustancia salina que se derramaba de mis ojos, humedeciendo mi rostro secundo el pensamiento, estaba vivo, por supuesto que las lagrimas debían fluir también.</p><p>¿Era tristeza, dolor, angustia? La risa broto de mis labios fuertemente sellados para impedir algún sonido lastimero. </p><p>Ya no sabía ¿Qué generaba mi llanto?</p><p>¿Acaso finalmente mi cordura había escapado?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>